


Envy

by PersonaShipper123



Series: Pride Month 2019 [7]
Category: Persona 5
Genre: Angst, Crying, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Ok I lied, Sad, very little fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-12
Updated: 2019-06-12
Packaged: 2020-05-01 18:16:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19183156
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PersonaShipper123/pseuds/PersonaShipper123
Summary: "I want to taste her lipsYeah, 'cause they taste like youI want to drown myselfIn a bottle of her perfumeI want her long, blonde hair, I want her magic touchYeah, 'cause maybe thenYou'd want me just as muchI've got a girl crush..."—Little Big Town | Girl Crush





	Envy

**Author's Note:**

> Angst. That's all this is (~‾▿‾)~ Happy Pride! 🏳️🌈

Yusuke walked in the rain alone, and without an umbrella. He didn't mind though. The only damage the rain caused was the decrease in Yusuke's immune system, nothing that terrible. Yusuke never got sick easily anyway. He walked past multiple couple's sharing umbrellas, silently wishing he had brought his sketchbook to capture such innocence. However, if he were to bring it, the pages would be ruined. 

"Yusuke!" Yusuke turned around and saw none other than Akira Kurusu running over to the soaked boy, an umbrella held tightly in his hands. A bemused smile made its way to Yusuke's lips as he stopped and waited for Akira to catch up. 

"Ah, hello, Akira. What are you doing here?" Yusuke asked, Akira finally by his side. Akira chuckled a bit and held the umbrella over the both of their heads, "I was just on my way to see Ann, and I just happen to see you walking the way I was going," Akira suddenly frowned, " _Completely_ soaked..."

Yusuke looked at his clothes and gave a light shrug. "There will be no permanent damage. My clothes just need to be dried-"

Akira sighed, waving his hand dismissively. "That's not what I meant," Yusuke tilted his head in innocent confusion. Akira gave a worrisome look, "You could get sick if you're out in the rain without any umbrella, or warm, clothes..."

"Oh..." was all Yusuke said. Akira shook his head, the two of them walking again. Yusuke fixed his wet hair and set his bangs behind his ear, looking ahead of himself. "You needn't worry, Akira. I am perfectly capable of taking care of myself,"

Akira sighed nudging the other with his shoulder affectionately, making Yusuke's heart flutter. "Come on, you literally drink paint water!"

"What? That's absurd!" Yusuke said defensively. He faltered as he set his finger on his chin thoughtfully. "...is that really what I've been drinking?"

Akira chuckled, shaking his head, his curls bouncing in an elegant rhythm. Yusuke marveled at the sight, his eyes twinkling the more he studied the beauty before him. Akira was completely dry, so his hair was at its natural volume and color. His disheveled bangs sat elegantly on the frame of his glasses, his hair barely hiding his peach-colored ears. Akira had a black diamond stud earring, Yusuke noticed, and he wore his leather jacket over his light gray hoodie with his dark jeans to match his black heeled boots.

He was truly beautiful.

"Yusuke?" Akira called, snapping his fingers in front of Yusuke's eyes, making him flinch out of his daze. 

"H-huh?" Yusuke mumbled, Akira sighing out a small laugh. "I thought I lost you there for a second," Akira said, "You okay?"

Yusuke nodded. "Yes, apologies if I worried you. I was just..." the bluenette felt a warmth flood his cheeks as he absent-mindedly fixed his already fixed hair. "...admiring your beauty,"

Akira made a small noise of surprise and his face turned bright red, "O-oh! Is that s-so...?"

Yusuke's heart did a flip as he nodded. "Yes, you are quite the beauty, Akira. You should look into becoming a model for artists, you would be a perfect fit..."

 ~~~~~~_For me_ ~~

~~~~Akira laughed, twisting his bangs. A habit he did whenever he became embarrassed. "Well, I'll have to think about it. After all, when will I have time for you and _your_ art?"

Yusuke felt his heart race and he quickly shielded his blush by fixing his hair yet again. He let out a small chuckle, hoping that it sounded natural rather than forced. "W-well, I'm sure we can make something work...!"

Akira giggled and playfully nudged Yusuke with his shoulder. "I'll probably need some classes from Ann, if I were to model," 

Yusuke shook his head. "No, I believe you have a natural instinct for these subjects, Akira. You are a natural,"

Akira huffed out a small chuckle. "If you say so..."

The two walked in the rain, silence looking over them as Akira lead Yusuke to the underground walkway in the train station. Akira shook out his umbrella and put it in his bag—which had appeared to be empty. The raven suddenly gasped, looking at a confused Yusuke.

"I just realized that you had somewhere to be!" Akira sighed, an apologetic look forming as Yusuke chuckled. Yusuke shook his head, his hair swaying. "No, it it quite fine. I was only going to the dorms, so I had no where of importance to be,"

Akira sighed in relief, holding his chest for a dramatic effect. "Thank god! I thought I totally made you miss an art event or something!" 

Yusuke laughed, Akira soon joining him. Yusuke brushed aside his almost-completely-dry bangs away from his face. "So, are you meeting Ann here?"

"Huh?" Akira hummed, pure confusion written on his face. After a moment, his mouth became agape and realization came to play. "O-oh, yeah, right! Sorry, I forgot for a minute..." Akira twisted his bangs as he looked to the ground a bit. "Um, yeah I am. She wanted to hang out,"

Yusuke nodded, ignoring the way his stomach dropped ten feet down. "Ah, I see. Well, I best be on my way then,"

"W-wait, what?" Akira sputtered, taking hold of Yusuke's arm. Yusuke felt warmth surrounding the other's grip as he stopped.

"Oh, well, I had assumed you wanted to be alone with Ann. I didn't want to intrude,"

Akira chuckled, releasing Yusuke as he shook his head. Yusuke held the lava-hot spot on his arm as he turned his body to Akira. The shorter boy brushed his bangs aside, "Don't worry, Yusuke! I'm sure Ann would love to have you with us. Besides, I'm not letting you leave without an umbrella,"

Yusuke smiled, "Of course, you wouldn't. You're too good of a person..."

A light blush spread across Akira's face as he twisted his bangs and hid a chunk of his raven hair behind his ear. "Well, I don't know about that..."

Yusuke smiled, his eyes rolling at the stubbornness of his friend. "You are quite the stubborn one, aren't you?" 

Akira shrugged. "Guess so,"

"Akira!" The two turned and saw Ann pushing past the crowd in attempt to make it to the two males. Yusuke glanced at Akira and found that the boy now had a bright smile on his face. His heart ached as he looked to Ann, who had the same smile with blush on her cheeks. Yusuke itched the warm spot on his arm, Ann now in front of them. 

"Hey!" She chirped. She held Akira's gaze for a while, her face glowing, until she finally looked to Yusuke, the glow completely gone. Yusuke almost glared. "Oh, hey Yusuke! What're you doing here?"

"Oh, Yusuke-"

"I was just leaving," ignoring the confused stare from Akira, Yusuke forced a polite smile to a relieved Ann. He swallowed a lump in his throat, pulling his hand away from the now cold spot on his arm. "I need to finish a painting of mine for school. So, I'll be taking my leave," he forced himself to turn to Akira, who was still giving him confused stares. Yusuke gave a short bow, "Thank you for offering your umbrella today, Akira. I hope you enjoy yourself with Ann..."

Turning hot on his heels, Yusuke walked fast towards the large crowd, ignoring the calls from Akira. He ducked his head, hoping he was now camouflaged in the crowd. 

* * *

**_[4 NEW MESSAGES FROM: AKIRA]_ **

Yusuke stared at his phone for a moment, setting down the brush he had in his hand. He opened the messages.

 **Akira:** hey you ok? you totally skipped out on me

 **Akira:** did I do something?

 **Akira:** Yusuke? 

 **Akira:** please answer meeeee

Yusuke typed out a reply, his thumbs shaking ever so slightly. 

 **Yusuke:** Apologies for the delay, I was finishing my painting I mentioned earlier. 

Yusuke snuck a glance at the blank canvas before him. He hadn't even started a painting since last month. His phone chimed, seeing that Akira had messaged back.

 **Akira:** so it wasnt a cover up??

_~~Yes it was~~ _

**Yusuke:**  No, it wasn't.

 **Akira:** well you couldve at least taken my umbrella or something

 **Akira:** you couldve gotten sick. I worry about you. you sure youre ok?

_~~No I'm not~~ _

**Yusuke:** You shouldn't worry about me. I have a strong immune system.

 **Yusuke:** How was your evening with Ann?

 **Akira:** dont dodge the question

 **Akira:** are you ok?

Yusuke took a deep breath, visibly irritated. 

 **Yusuke:** Yes. I need to get back to work, are we going to Mementos today?

 **Akira:** yeah we are. do you need any help with your painting??

 **Yusuke:** It's all right. I'm sure you have other people to tend to.

Yusuke shut off his phone, setting it down on the bar stool next to his. It vibrated, Yusuke ignored it and picked up the paint-dipped brush. 

* * *

The world warped around them, Fox immediately screwing his eyes shut to prevent dizziness. A trick he had picked up over the past few months of being with the Phantom Thieves. He adjusted his fox mask and double-checked his katana, making sure it was at his side. Joker cleared his throat, adjusting his red gloves. 

"All right, we have one target today; Hanae Oda," Joker's hands balled into fists and his ruby-tinted eyes screamed determination. "We are going to do this quick, I want to change her heart as quickly as possible. Understood?"

Everyone nodded.

Joker gave a short nod and turned to Mona, who immediately transformed into a bus. Joker jerked his his towards the bus, silently ordering everyone to enter. Fox was the last to enter, and Joker immediately placed his hand on Fox's shoulder. Fox stopped and turned his head to look; Joker was giving him a worried and serious look.

"We need to talk soon," Joker said in a hushed voice. Fox shrugged off his teammates hand and got into the bus, making sure he sat far away from both Joker and Panther. The boy sat next to Skull, who gave him concerned glances when Fox refused to look up from his lap.

"Hey..." Skull muttered, catching Fox's attention. Skull placed his hand on Fox's shoulder in concern. "You okay, man?"

Fox turned away, nodding. Skull sighed, giving Fox's shoulder a light squeeze, "'Kay, but, if you need to talk, I'm here..." 

The blonde released Fox's shoulder and crossed his arms, Joker staring up the Mona-bus and drove through the distorted train station, and only Panther noticed the way he gritted his teeth.

* * *

 

"You're making your son suffer!" Joker yelled, his hands gripping his dagger. Fox watched in worry. Joker seemed furious, more furious than he had been with any target they went up against.

 _ **"What do you know?! You don't know me!"**_ Oda screeched, making Fox wince.  _ **"We have to be strong! We don't have a safety net to catch us if we fall! I'm only fighting for my own happiness! I don't want other's to mock us anymore!"**_

Oda screeched, the black and crimson whisps dancing around her as she transformed into her shadow. Fox took his battle stance, as did everyone else. Joker glared daggers at the shadow, his fingers gripping his mask as he ripped it clean off.

" _Seth_!" Joker called upon a new winged persona and fire singed the shadow, knocking her down onto her knees.

 _"Amazing, Joker! All-Out-Attack!"_ Oracle shouted, everyone charging for the shadow. Joker dashed in front and danced around the shadow, giving everyone room to get in a few hits, while he slashed at it. Fox marveled at his leader's movements, him and his teammates backing off a bit. Joker pulled out his gun and aimed the barrel between the shadow's eyes.

He pulled the trigger without a second thought. 

Fox's mouth became agape as the shadow burst into black whisps, Joker doing a backflip and landing majestically in his feet. He fixed his glove, a satanic smirk on his lips, and his eyes turned a crimson color for a small second. 

 _ **"I can't believe it...I lost..."**_ the shadow weeped once it turned back into the woman. Joker walked towards her, his dagger held tightly in his hand. She weeped some more,  ** _"Everything's going to be taken away from me now... Society sees me as a loser, I've got no money, I have no reason to be proud of myself. What the hell am I supposed to do...?"_**

Joker shook his head. "You have Shinya. He's an amazing kid, and he needs his mom,"

A light sparked in the mother's shadow.  _ **"Shinya..."**_

Fox watched as Joker kneeled down in front of the beaten mother. "It's not too late. You can still change. For your son,"

The shadow nodded.  _ **"Yes... I realize that now, the greatest happiness...was with me all this time..."**_

 _ **"I have to be a good mother, for his sake..."**_ the shadow lit up in a bright light before disappearing, a white orb taking its place. Joker took the treasure with a look of pleasure on his face. He sighed deeply, muttering inaudible words before he turned to face his team.

"Let's go home. We're done here," 

Everyone nodded, Mona quickly transforming into a bus. Everyone stepped in the vehicle, Fox the last again. Joker have him a look, but did nothing more. Fox sat beside Skull again, this time giving the blonde a smile. He had done a good deed today. The other teen smiles back, his eyes closing.

Fox sighed, leaning back into his seat. All he needed now was to have that talk with Joker.

* * *

"Yusuke," Akira said, his leader voice replacing his normal one. Yusuke turned, everyone deserting the two. Akira had a solemn look on his face as he walked up to the other teen with his hands in his pockets. 

"...have you been avoiding me?" Akira asked, his voice wavering slightly. Yusuke held his breath.

"No. I've just been busy-"

"Bullshit," Akira snapped, a frown haunting his face. "You've been in an art slump since the beginning of the month. And don't say it's school, I know damn well you're responsible enough to complete your projects within the hour,"

Yusuke stared, his eyes wide and his mouth agape. He balled his hands into fists, a glare forming. "So? Was that all this talk was about? A lecture?" Akira faltered, taken aback by the increase of volume. "Well, Akira, has it ever occured to you that maybe I just needed some time to think? Maybe some time to collect myself after having a months worth of time I've wasted trying to find inspiration?"

Akira stared, wide-eyed at the angered artist. Yusuke felt his eyes sting with hot tears as he bit the inside of his cheek. Yusuke suddenly felt arms wrap around him, then he noticed that the tears were already streaming down his cheeks. He felt a small so hitch in his throat as he slowly wrapped his arms around the raven holding him. 

"...is that what's been getting you so angry, Yusuke?" Akira asked, his voice calm and soothing. Yusuke screwed his eyes shut as he buried his face in Akira's curls, letting them tickle his face. 

"I-...I believe that would be a mere fraction..." Yusuke muttered into Akira's hair, his hands trembling on the others back. Akira made a small noise of confusion, rubbing circles on the back of the crying boy.

"What else has you so fired up?" Akira asked, the faintest hint of teasing in his voice. Yusuke felt his stomach drop and the lump in his throat only became bigger as he pulled away from the raven.

"I...have a selfish request for you..." Yusuke muttered, taking half a step away from the boy and escaping his grip.

"Selfish? What do you mean?" Akira asked, his voice wavering at the end. Yusuke took a deep breath.

"Please..." Akira took a moment before nodding. Yusuke felt the tears stream like lava down his face as he asked, "Can you take off your glasses?"

Akira hesitantly took his glasses off, folding them and holding them securely in his hand. "Okay, what next?"

Yusuke, took in a deep breath, his heart hammering in his chest. "Please, close your eyes for a moment..." Akira gave a skeptical stare before he shut his eyes, his long eyelashes touching his cheeks. Yusuke took a step forward, his hands holding Akira's chin as he closed the small gap between them.

Akira gasped in his throat, but didn't pull away. Yusuke felt more tears fall as he pulled away. Akira opened his eyes, showing shock a disbelief. 

"Yusuke, I-"

"No..." Yusuke muttered, shaking his head. A sad smile making its way to his face as he cried. "It's all right, Akira. I don't need anything else. Goodbye..." 

With a short bow, Yusuke turned and left in a hurry. He touched his warm lips, crying as he ran.

 

**Author's Note:**

> I got lazy so here. I hope you enjoyed anyway! I love every single one of you! Be yourself and be proud! Have a wonderful pride month! 😄🏳️🌈


End file.
